Teardrops on my guitar
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Songfis con la canción de Teardrops on my guitar de Taylor Swift. Shampoo


**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

Ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Cada vez que me ve tengo que fingir que estoy bien, una sonrisa lo calma pero yo lo amo no puedo seguir así

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Yo sé que la amas, ella es Akane Tendo. Siempre la defendías. Aunque tenga un mejor cuerpo que ella la prefieres. Parece que aunque yo tenga el cuerpo todo lo que ella tiene a mi me falta... no puedo competir contra ella...

**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cuz It's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

Siempre estabas conmigo cuando peleabas con ella… Te reías de lo que decía, creí que era graciosa. Estando junto a ti no veía a nadie más Ranma... eras todo para mí, ni Mousse ni ningún chico que se ma acercara valía la pena para mí solo tú

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

Cuando me viniste a decir que la amas… que te quedarías con ella me quede en shock… Me dijiste que era única… que no sabes que solo pienso en tí, todo lo hago pensando si te agradara**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que me lo dijiste y a ella… la boda ya será pronto. Siempre que puedo trato de convencerte de que Akane Tendo no es la mujer para ti que soy yo Shampoo pero no... Ahora solo lloro... todas las noches lloro

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

Él sabe que me quedo sin aire cuando se me acerca. Me vuelvo loca con tenerlo cerca.

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, Akane es una chica con suerte. Tiene el amor de Ranma. Debe saber protegerlo y amarlo. Esos hermosos ojos azules fácilmente atraen a una chica. Cuidalo Akane que no se te vaya a escapar.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Se que no importa lo que haga… cualquier intento que haga por separarlos va a terminar igual, uniéndolos más... por eso solo lloro, lloro cuando nadie me ve y deseo que todo sea una pesadilla, y que cuando despierte vas a estar a mi lado aunque se que es en vano.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

Voy al parque y te veo con ella... van juntos a su casa... de la mano. Yo vuelvo sola a mi casa, trato de dormir... me cuesta un poco al pensar en lo que ví... trato de olvidarlo tal vez así pueda dormir un poco

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The Only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...**

A veces vienes a visitarme al Nekohanten y disfruto nuestro tiempo… solo cinco minutes se me hacen enternos y me hacen aun más difícil olvidarte pero cuando dices que te tienes que ir se que vas a verla... a terminar los detalles de su boda

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

Solo estate tranquilo el día de tu boda tendré una sonrisa en mi cara que oculte mi tristeza. Has dejado en claro que quieres ser mi amigo... creo que eso bastará. Aunque me este muriendo de tristeza por dentro no lo verás... querido amigo Ranma.

Hola y que les pareció? Para aclarar, esto está hecho desde el punto de vista de Shampoo. Además Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Bueno gracias por leer y si no saben mucho inglés aquí les dejo la letra en español de la canción. Es "Teardrops on my guitar" de Taylor Swift

Drew me mira, yo finjo una sonrisa para que no vea,

Que quiero y necesito todo lo que podríamos ser,

Debe ser hermosa, esa chica de la que el habla,

Y ella tiene todo sin lo que yo tengo que vivir.

Drew me habla, yo rio porque es tan gracioso,

Que no puedo ver a nadie más cuando él está con migo,

El dice que esta tan enamorado,

Que finalmente lo ha hecho bien,

Me pregunto si sabe que él es lo único en lo que pienso en la noche,

El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,

La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,

El es la canción en mi carro que sigo cantando sin saber porque,

Drew camina hacia mí,

Puede ver que no puedo respirar?

Y ahí va el, tan perfecto

La clase de perfección que yo desearía ser,

Sera mejor que ella lo agarre fuerte, que le de todo su amor,

Mira esos hermosos ojos y sé que ella es tan afortunada por que...

El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,

La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,

El es la canción en mi carro que sigo cantando sin saber porque,

Así conduzco a casa sola,

Mientras apago la luz,

Volteo su fotografía y tal vez así pueda dormir un poco esta noche,

El es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,

El es el único que tiene bastante de mí para romper mi corazón,

El es la canción en mi carro que sigo cantando sin saber porque,

El es el tiempo necesario, pero que nunca hay bastante,

Y él es todo lo que tengo que caer.

Drew me mira, yo finjo una sonrisa para que no vea.


End file.
